Beauty doesn't last forever
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Marko meets a french girl and draws her.


Disclaimer - don't own the Lost Boys

Old one shot from my previous account. This was the second piece of work I did and posted up on here. The reason I keep them and post them up is to see the difference in my work. How well my writing has changed and such.

* * *

_Santa Carla - 1985_

''If you keep moving all the time I'm not going to be able to finish this. It would be a shame if I didn't. Someone as beautiful as you has to be drawn.''

Tossing her brown curls behind her shoulders, the girl crossed her legs, and then nervously giggled. A smile lit up on her face when he knelt in front of her and brushed a strand of hair away from her neck, his cool fingers gently trailing over her pulse.

He might let her walk away alive once he had finished. It all depended on what mood he'd be in when he was done. If she stopped moving all the time, at the end, he might be generous enough to let her go. Feeding was no problem. He'd already snacked on two people that night but sometimes it was never enough. If he wasn't hungry and his mood was as it was now, he'd happily walk her back to the boardwalk. It all depended really. Hopefully, for her own sake, he'd decide to let her go.

''Face me, lye on your side and rest your face on your hand''

The girl did as he instructed. Her dress rolled up, showing her thighs, when she fidgeted about to get comfortable. With a small sigh she knelt her elbow on the sand and then rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. The wind blew her hair over her shoulders covering up the corset she wore and the good eyeful he had of her cleavage. He brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and taking the clip out from the side of her fringe, he slid it behind her hair, keeping the strands in place.

''Is this alright?'' The girl looked unclear. ''Is this not bad? Er, what's the word? Indecent!'' She nodded her head. ''Is it not, sir?''

''My name's Marko,'' he said with a small smile. ''Call me that, Alana. Indecent, I hardly think so. A gentleman only wants to draw a beautiful lady. Is there anything wrong with that?''

Smiling, the girl shook her head. ''No, I guess not. Erm, may I pull my dress down? It is rather making me uncomfortable.''

Marko smiled more. ''Just when I was hoping I was going to be able to draw those beautiful legs of yours how they were. Of course you can.''

The girl laughed when he did it for her. ''Has anyone told you your quite charming, Marcus?''

''Marko,'' he corrected and grinned when he registered her words.

She wouldn't think he were charming if she really knew what he was like. She'd be using different words if he were to show her what he really looked like. He didn't care what the girl thought. If she wanted to think that, more for her.

''Different too,'' she continued as he caressed her face. ''Although you say some wicked things, you are very polite and such a gentleman.''

''Only when it suits me,'' he answered and gave her a wink. ''I'll make an exception with you though.''

She laughed in pure delight. ''You are too nice Marcus...Marko. I don't why I keep getting it wrong.'' She shook her head. ''Shall we get on with this thing, then?''

Her cheeks burned when he stared at her with slight amusement. ''I mean shall we...you finish drawing me?''

Standing up he dusted the sand off his clothes. ''I think that's a good idea.''

Taking a deep breath and fidgeting once more she went completely immobile.

Standing in front of a large canvas, Marko glanced at her and then grabbing his pencil from behind his ear, began to sharpen it, his eyes staying on her's the whole time. She started to fidget again and he quietly sighed in slight annoyance. He hoped he wouldn't lose his patience. He wasn't bothered if he killed her or not. The only thing that would annoy him would be if he were to kill her before he had finished drawing her. He wasn't prepared to walk away with nothing.

''So tell me about yourself,'' Alana said after several minutes of silence.

''Tell?'' Marko said and brought the pencil to the canvas. ''Not much to tell.''

''Of course there is'' She smiled and shook her head in irritation when a piece of hair fell in front of her face. ''What do you like?''

''What do you like?'' He questioned back, keeping his eyes on the drawing.

''Lots of things,'' She said with a bright smile. ''I love taking pictures of things, so many pretty things to photograph. Walk, I love walk.''

''Walking,'' He corrected and put the pencil back behind his ear. Bringing his thumb to the drawing, Marko shaded in the outline of her shoulder, rapt attention coming onto his face.

''Rock,'' She suddenly said, causing him to stop what he was doing.

''Rock?'' He repeated unclearly.

''I collect them'' She said with a small shrug. Marko smiled and shook his head. Unusual girl he thought. And that was saying something from the town he lived in. Everyone was completely whacked or weird in Santa Carla.

They stopped talking after that and, lucky for her own sake, she didn't move again. It took a whole hour for Marko to finish drawing her. With smudge marks all over his hand, he put the pencil down, took a step back, and admired his work. She stayed where she was as she watched him in silence. A frown came onto his face as he surveyed the sketch more. Picking up the pencil he brought it to the canvas, the frown still etched on his face.

''You are very beautiful,'' she said out of nowhere.

A grin came onto his lips. Putting the pencil down, he walked towards her. His grin widened when she embarrassingly twisted her hands together, two pink dots appearing on her cheeks.

''What are you to do with the sketch?'' she asked and grabbed his outstretched hand. His grin seemed to shine when they locked eyes and she felt the heat come back to her face. Why she had blurted out that comment she didn't know. It was the truth but she wasn't the type to voice her thoughts.

''I'm going to keep it'' he answered and led her to the canvas.

''So you go up to random strangers, follow them, and draw them?''

''If I remembered, it was you who stumbled upon me,'' Marko replied and placed his hands on her shoulders when they came to a standstill.

''Accidental,'' she mumbled and brought her hands on his.

''Well, what do you think?''

She didn't say anything.

''Don't tell me it's that bad? I spent more than an hour doing this.''

His voice was calm and teasing but his hands gently tightened on her shoulders. It wouldn't go down to well with him if she gave a negative reply. He'd been drawing for forty years and damn was he going to be alright with her if she bashed his talent.

She turned to face him and he blinked in surprise as he was enveloped into a hug, her tiny arms coming around him. ''Beautiful, it is very beautiful. You are very good. Do I really look like that?''

''I draw what I see,'' he whispered with a smile and brushed her hair aside. Bringing his lips to her neck, he gently sucked on the skin, wanting to do more than just that. Her arms fell limp to her side and she found herself leaning into him. A shiver ran threw her when his hand trailed up her leg, caressing her bare skin. Before they knew it, both were lying down in the sand, him on top of her, his lips on her's. They were warm and inviting. He could taste the sugar on her lips and the blood rushing underneath them. Removing his lips from hers he began to trail soft kisses up her neck, feeling the pulse jump underneath her skin. A giggle left her when his hand went to her stomach. She squirmed when he began to draw circles with his index finger. He did it again causing her to squirm once more. His lips were back on her's, tasting the sugar again, a teasing look in his eyes when she looked at him.

She pushed him off her when he went to undo the buttons on her dress. A smile of reassurance came onto her face when he looked at her.

''Another time maybe.'' She sat up. ''This is not the right place to do this sort of, er... thing.

He nodded in agreement and nudged her shoulder, causing her to fall back into the sand. She huffed and pushed him back. His response was a laugh.

''So how long have you lived here?'' she asked. Standing up she held out her hand which he declined.

Shaking her head she walked back to the drawing.

''Awhile,'' he answered from behind her. ''Where are you from?''

''Paris,'' she said with a wide grin.

Marko smiled. ''I thought so, your accent.''

''Hmmm. My English is very good, I struggle with some words but I'm getting better.'' She turned to face him. ''Want to get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry.''

Marko held up his wrist, a deep frown coming onto his face. ''Wow, it's late. Shouldn't you be going back to the hotel? Its way past your bed time.''

''Hahaha. Very funny.'' She playfully slapped him on the cheek. ''Well, you can always walk me back to the hotel. We can have some... food there.''

A grin lit up on his face. ''I doubt your parents will be happy if you brought a stranger back with you''

It was her turn to smile. ''I'm here alone. My parents don't arrive until tomorrow night.''

''Alone. Your parents let you come here by yourself? If you haven't noticed the words on the welcoming sign, Santa Carla is a dangerous place.''

''I'm not a child,'' she said in slightly annoyance. She suddenly laughed. ''I noticed. I can take care of myself.''

We'll see he thought with a grin and pulled her towards him. She wasn't expecting what was to happen next. Wrapping his arms around, he brought his lips to hers. He watched as her eyes suddenly widened in terror. A grin came onto his face.

''Something wrong?'' He asked in between kisses. She cried out as she took in his features and she began to struggle in his grip. Arms tightening on her, he tilted her head to the side, and savagely sunk his fangs into her neck, blood instantly splattering all over his face. He felt a flush appear on his cheeks as he greedily drank from her, ignoring her screams of pain and fright. It was a shame really. He was hoping he would see her again and draw her. No, he didn't. The sketch he had was enough. He'd remember what she looked like. He didn't need her around to be able to draw her, not now. He felt her grow weak and his fangs sunk deeper into the skin, getting more blood from her. Her cries ceased and her head lolled on his shoulder. Three more swallows, he pulled away from her. Listening, he heard the last thump of her heart until there was nothing.

Wiping the blood from around his mouth, Marko picked her up. ''And there was me thinking you really could take care of yourself.


End file.
